


No Time For Potty Breaks

by KatTheMerc



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is 20, Peter Parker is a Mess, Piss, Precious Peter Parker, mature - Freeform, mention of pee, piss kink kinda, so here it is, this is kinda weird but i havent thought of anything else but this for days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheMerc/pseuds/KatTheMerc
Summary: Peter finally is able to go on a real Avengers mission.Unfortunately he really has to pee.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	No Time For Potty Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hi!  
> I don't publish a lot, but I think I actually like this writing enough to put is somewhere! I'm the only one who edited it, so let me know if there are any mistakes!
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions on what to write let me know! It doesn't have to be Peter/Steve pairing c:
> 
> thanks everyone! <3

Peter was ready for a mission like this, just not under these circumstances.

He just didn't know how to say no when Captain Fucking America was offering to be his partner for the stake out. Peter might have thought more about his answer if he knew where they were going to be placed.

The warehouse was  _ huge _ , at least 12,000 square feet with an open floor plan in the middle of buttfuck New Jersey. _ A good place for a headquarters _ , Peter thought sarcastically. Tony caught wind of some large weapon trafficking months ago, and after some smaller takedowns, he tracked the source of the weapons to be from this location, which is where Steve and Peter were now.

They were instructed to sneak in and gain any intel about when the last shipments will get back from their deliveries. The team couldn’t get back the guns already sold, but catching all the baddies involved was the next best thing. The only problem was that from what they had overheard, the final truck would be back from Brooklyn in about 3 hours, and Peter  _ really had to piss. _

He meant to go before they left, but he was rushed, it being his first real mission with the big boys, and he didn’t want to be seen as the kid who needed a potty break. Of course he was 20 years old, and everyone needed to use the bathroom, but he felt that if he had to stall to use the restroom, he wouldn’t be taken seriously. Now, crouched behind a stack of crates inches from one of his idols, adrenaline and fear coursing up and down his spine, Peter wishes he just took the chance.

“Hey Queens, don’t worry about it, our job is easy unless we’re discovered. No need to panic.” Steve gave Peter a small pat on his shoulder and he turned his head to see the older man giving him a soft smile from under his cowl.  _ Why does he have to be so pretty  _ now, Peter thought as he gave the other man a small smile back. 3 hours tops, he could do this. 

  
  


\----------

He couldn’t do this. Steve got in a more comfortable position while they waited, legs sprawled out in front of him casually, with one arm behind him, palm down on the ground supporting his upper body as he seemed to space out. Peter decided to follow his lead, kneeling with his butt resting on his heels. He figured this position would help alleviate the pressure on his bladder, and it did for a while. Until the pressure built back up in the new space given to it, and Peter knew that if he moved it was all over. 

Steve had already asked him if he was alright twice, and after two shaky replies, he stopped asking. He was probably thinking that Peter was too nervous for this, too young to be out here in the fray of it all. He was probably imagining how he was going to tell all that to Tony when this was all over. He just hopped this pain would go away before anything big happened.

At least another hour had passed before Peter thought he was going to lose his mind. He was doing everything he could to keep himself from making any noise, but he felt like he was barely holding on. Peter felt his hands go clammy as the act of holding back his piss became too straining, having to pee so badly that his dick actually started to go semi hard. He lifted his mask over his mouth and nose, hoping that it would help him breathe a little better, and the cool air was nice. He felt sweat drip down his neck and run along the hem of his suit. 

“Spid- Pete? Are you okay?” Steve asked in his hushed voice, trying to convey concern in his whisper.

“I-I’m good, Cap, I just-- No, I’m good.” Peter was worried that Steve had noticed his dick go semi hard, but remembered that his back was turned to the older man. 

“Peter, are you scared? It’s okay if you are, the waiting can really make the anticipation build up.”

Peter shook his head, his mask riding up a little more up the bridge of his nose, but he didn’t move to pull it back down. “No, Captain I’m- I’m okay, I’m no-not scared, really.”

Peter was scared, but not because of the bad guys a couple hundred feet away from them, with dozens of technologically advanced weapons that could easily blow the whole block up.

“I just- I have, um…” How could he say it? I have to pee so terribly, I’d gladly give out position just to whip my dick out?

Peter barely noticed that his breath quickened until Steve was holding him tight against his chest, attempting to prevent a panic attack and Peter from making any noise.

“Hey Pete, hey. It’s okay, breathe. It’s okay Queens, just tell me what’s wrong. I’m not going to let anyone or anything here hurt you.” Oh no, Steve thinks that it is related to the mission. Who wouldn’t, he probably thinks that he doesn’t belong here, that he’s too young to be out here with the rest of the real heroes. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his borderline crush into thinking they’ve been compromised. 

“No, no it’s not that. I just- I really need. God, Cap, I have to piss so bad.” He hissed the last part through his clenched teeth, the whisper barely audible, but he knew Steve heard it from the catch in his breath.

“Oh.”

_ Oh _ , Peter internally agreed. 

Peter could tell Steve didn’t really know what to say. Peter was sitting on his lap about ready to burst, and he was nervous that he made the older man uncomfortable.

“Um, well I wouldn’t mind if...if you needed to, you know..” Steve could feel the other man’s body go still for a moment as he considered what Steve had said. That’s what he hoped the stillness was for, and not from Peter discovering he was sitting on half a hard on.

“I-I would, if my suit wasn’t a glorified onesie.” Mr. Stark would have a fit over that statement, but it was true. There was no flap, no zipper. If Peter wanted to use the bathroom in his suit, he had to strip all the way down, like chicks in rompers. He understood their pain. “And besides, even if I could strip enough to..to  _ go _ , the flo-floor is tile, the sound could...could give us away.”

“Oh, Peter..” Steve didn’t say anymore, he just wrapped his arms around the younger man’s middle, in a small hug. Despite the hug being very gentle, Peter gasped slightly as Steve had put some pressure against his stomach. 

Unbeknownst to Peter, Steve was having a mild conflict of his own. He had known that he had a small crush on Peter for a while, amazed at how far the young man had come as a hero and a friend in the short years that he had known him. Only recently had things with his internal pinning become more...sexual.

It started out as a few thoughts here and there while training, ling how tight Peter’s spandex clung to his ass, or how sweet he smelled when he finally took his suit off and there was fresh sweat dripping from his brown curls. But somewhere along the lines, it turned into dreams, ones that would wake Steve in the middle of the night with a raging boner. 

Now he was in a situation where the smaller man was squirming around in his lap, and Steve would be ashamed to admit that it was making his dick grow in interest. Right now though, he had to focus on Peter.

“Pete, if you..if you don’t go soon there are tons of issues that can happen, you could go into renal failure, or something might burst. I don’t even know, but something bad. You just need to go Pete.” Steve started to feel his heart race against the back of the hero sitting in his lap, and he could feel his dick almost at full hardness, confined in his suit. He hoped Peter was too distracted to notice it. 

“Oh no, sir, I-I can’t- can’t do that, please, please I can just- I’ll wait sir, I can’t.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not judging you, I’m the one telling you to do it. It would help, and you’ll be able to focus more. It’s okay.”

Barely hushed anymore, Peter let out a whimper, shaking his head at the Captain. “No, no I can’t Steve please, I just need to focus, please.”

Steve could hear the small sobs the younger man was trying to hold back. Peter had since wrapped his arms around himself, folding in as to try and make himself smaller.

Without hesitating, Steve placed his hand on Peter’s abdomen and started to apply pressure.

Peter tensed when he realized what Steve was doing, eyes going wide under his mask. 

“No no no please, sir, please don’t I can’t do it please.” Peter squirmed in the larger man’s lap, and Steve felt his cock jump in his pants at the movement. Shushing Peter more, he began to press a little harder.

“It’s okay Petey, I know you can’t do it, so I’m gonna do it for you. Just relax Pete, let it happen. It’s okay you’re going to feel so much better. C’mon baby.”

Peter froze when he heard the endearment, slightly relaxing which caused the first spurt of piss to escape from his tense and strained penis. He left out a soft cry as he tried to hold on again, but with Steve continuing to press into his belly, and he urethra already open, he couldn’t stop the stream of hot urine that began to fill his boxers and seep into his suit. 

Steve continued his encouragement to the younger man as he proceeded to pee whilst sitting in his lap. “You’re doing so good Petey, I bet you feel so much better. That’s right baby, just let it all out, it’s okay, I’ve got ya, I’ve got ya sweetheart. There you go.”

Peter was full on crying by the time he had finished, the piss cooling in his, and most likely the Captain’s, pants. Oh god, he peed all over his hero, his idol, his  _ crush.  _

“Ste- Captain Rodgers, I- I’m  _ so _ sorry, this, I-.” He was cut off by Steve fully wrapping his arm around his torso and resting his face in the crook of Peter's neck, placing a soft kiss against the exposed kiss.

“Pete, it’s okay. You did nothing wrong. Do you feel any better?”

Peter nodded his head, not trusting his words to be quiet, forgetting that they were so totally not alone. 

“Good, I’m glad.” Steve tried to steady his breathing, but was gasping almost as much as Peter was. The younger man wiggled once more on top of Steve’s lap, and he finally let loose one of the groans he had been holding back. 

“S-sir?” Peter moved again, trying to turn his body to look at his elder, and the friction caught Steve by surprise, and he bit his lip to keep his moan quiet. Not quiet enough for Peter though.

“Steve...are you hard? Did...did you like that?” 

  
  


“I...I’m sorry Peter, I’ve liked you for a long time and I didn’t mean to, I-” Steve was stumbling over his words, unable to express that he didn’t think it was the piss that got him hard, or seeing Peter so flustered, or maybe both?

“Cap- Steve, it’s okay, I understand. I...I’ve liked you for a while too. When I was a bit younger I thought it was just a bad case of hero worship, but now that I’m older, I understand that...I have feelings for you.” Peter let out a small laugh. “I guess it’s . _ piss poor  _ timing to tell you that after...that.”

Steve softly chucked at the joke, happy that Peter wasn’t upset with him. 

Before he could say anything else, both of their comms alerted them, stating that the vans were 30 seconds out, and that they should prepare for a fight. 

Steve lifted Peter off of his lap with ease and placed the man in front of him, turning his body so that they could look at each other. 

“We’ll talk more...when we get back to the compound alright?”

Peter nodded, allowing the Captain to get a better look at the flushed cheeks that peeked out from under the mask. Smiling, he put his hand to the other man’s cheek and brushed the flushed skin with his gloved thumb, then grabbing the edge of the mask and pulling it all the way down. 

“Okay, let’s move out.”

  
  


\------

The take down was simple, they guys had no idea it was coming. With the baddies apprehended, the team made it back to the compound within an hour. 

Peter went back to his room and jumped in the shower, happy to be out of his piss-dried suit. He told Mr. Stark that it needed to be cleaned but not why, though he’s sure that anyone within 5 feet could smell the urine. Lucky, Steve was the one to sit next to him on the helicarrier back.

After he got out of the shower and put on some clean clothes, Peter left his room to go and find Steve, only to find him standing on the opposite side of the hall when he opened his door. 

“Oh...hi, Steve. I’m sorry, did I keep you waiting?”

“No, no Pete, that’s alright, I knew you might have been a while. How...how ya feeling?”

Peter could tell that the older man was nervous, now that they were both back in the compound and out of their suits. Steve was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tight V-neck shirt that hugged his arms so deliciously, Peter thinks he actually licked his lips looking at them. 

“I feel better. Much better. Thank you...thanks for what you did.”

“Don’t mention it.” Steve smiled, but it faltered. “Peter...I’m so sorry about...I don't know what happened, I didn’t mean too…” He looked down at his hands and Peter could tell that the man was nervous about what had happened during the incident. 

“Steve, I understand. And I also don’t mind...if we weren’t on a mission, I probably..well I would have thought it was really hot.” Steve looked up at the younger man and Peter could feel his face flush, for the millionth time that night.

“Pete..is it okay if..can I kiss you?”

Peter nodded, tilting his head up as the taller man approached him, closing him up against the door to his room. Steve snaked an arm around his back, while the other cupped a hand behind his neck, pulling him in. When their lips finally touched, Peter thought that he felt sparks across his lips that melted into his brain.

The kiss was brief and short, not rushing into things. Peter knew that this was the start of something really good. 

He was so glad he didn’t take that potty break.


End file.
